Fairy Queen
by Kanari Glemmens
Summary: After Team Natsu completes a misson they find a pink haired girl injured in the rubble of a destroyed town. When they bring her back to Fairy Tail they learn that she is asociated with one of the masters best friends, and his mortal enemy. Now with the help of the guild Kanari must pick up the pecies of her broken past and deal with her uncertain future. This is about my charcter.
1. Chapter 1 The Girl in the Light

Hey guys its Kanari Glemmens! Well this is my first fanfic so bear with me! I love helpful advice because my writing is questionable sometimes. If your planning on leaving a hater message without telling me how I can improve just don't comment! Heads up! I didn't nail the characters personalities! I know I'm a horrible person! This story happens after Edolas and before the S class exam. XD Well I've ranted enough so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters,(besides my OC Kanari) places, and etc. that appear in this story, Hiro Mashima does. (- this guys a genius and an amazing artist so jealous because like my writing my drawing ability is questionable! :b). I also do not own the image used for the cover, it is a vocaliod picture and it was posted on forums/detail/getid/788178/page/7/ by yuukipanda. This picture of course is not exactly what Kanari looks like, but it's as close as you can get.

Chapter one:

A girl from the light

Lucy's pov

Lucy laughed as Erza hit Natsu's and Gray's head together to stop their simple minded quarreling. They never did learn. They had all just finished up a mission to exterminate a group of thieves in a forest. Even though the job was scary it was well paying. Lucy now had enough money to pay her rent. Lucy smiled at the thought and drifted into a day dream to the sound of the knight yelling at the two idiots.

Without warning a faint buzzing could be heard in the air. Lucy looked around, but she couldn't locate the source of the noise. She looked to the others who by now had taken note of the abnormal noise and were searching for its source as well. Suddenly, the noise became more high pitched and louder. It continued to rise in pitch and volume until Lucy was forced to cover her ears. Finally, the noise became so loud and high it broke and made a sound similar to a sonic boom. Lucy felt the ground shake and she turned around at the sight before her. A huge pink light had erupted not far away and was consuming a huge portion of the forest. The strange light only lasted for about ten seconds before it disappeared. Lucy looked over at Erza who nodded her head, they were going to explore the source of the light.

Erza's pov

When the scarlet haired mage and her friends arrived a horrifying site lay before them. Everything within a thousand foot radius was destroyed. Remains of people and huts were scattered about signifieing this had once been a small village. She ran through the rubble frantically trying to find any survivors. After searching for forty minutes even Erza had begun to lose hope, but then she saw a head of long neon pink hair. She walked over to the person alone as the others are searching elsewhere. The person was alive as she turned her head at the sound of Erza's approaching footsteps. She had had a long gash across her head that was bleeding slowly. Otherwise she had obtained no other injuries, a miracle. She had long pink hair that was tied into pigtails by ribbons. The girl had bright blue eyes that swam with sorrow. She had a delicate face like a porcelain doll. If innocence was a person it would look like her. She looked to be about fourteen. The girl seemed strangely familiar. Erza kneeled down towards the girl on the ground. "What's your name?" Erza asked.

"K-Kanari G-Glemmens," the girl replied clearly afraid.

"What happened here?" Erza questioned. The girl just shook her head and wore a mixture of pain, guilt, and sorrow on her face. She seemed unable to answer and looked like she wouldn't be pushed further. Erza smiled reassuringly, "Just go to sleep Kanari. Everything will be ok. I'll take you to a safer place." Kanari couldn't argue, and she slowly drifted to sleep. Erza picked her up and started due north to one of her friends.

Kanari pov

Kanari awoke with a bandage around her head and a strange black haired man hovering over her. "Erza," he said," the girls awake." That's when the events of the past few days came back in a sickening rush, the arival of the night ravens, Alica and Paris' chossing, the light that had destroyed everything she had come to love in the dark, cruel world, and finally the scarlet haired woman who had rescued her. She didn't deserve to be rescued though. She didn't deserve to live while everything she had cared about slipped through her delicate, fragile fingers in a matter of seconds like sand. While Kanari was lost in the painful memories, she had failed to notice the scarlet haired woman hovering over. "Hey!" she yelled calling Kanari back to the world of the living, "Are you alright?" Kanari only managed to nod as she sat up.

"Hey, Erza! Let me see her!" a hyperactive salmon haired boy exclaimed.

"Natsu, be more polite! Trust me, no one wants to wake up to you!" a blonde haired girl told the boy.

"Awwwwwww! That's mean Luce!"

"Aye," a blue haired cat added.

"Like she gives a crap, flame brain!" the black haired boy butted in.

"What was that popcicle?" The two boys erupted in a fist fight. Kanari's rescuer turned around clearly agitated.

"Will you two shut up and get along!" she commanded as she glared at them.

The two boy's attitude changed as the hugged eachother and said,"Aye."

"Ummmm... excuse me sorry to interupt, but who are you?" Kanari asked.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Draganeel!" the salmon haired one told Kanari

"Aye, I'm Happy!" The cat echoed Natsu.

"Hey, I'm Lucy Heartiphilia! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The blonde haired one exclaimed.

"Names Gray Fullbuster," the black haired guy grunted.

"Erza Scarlet."

Kanari's eyes lit up,"I've heard of you aren't you all from the guild Fairy Tail?"

"Aye," Natsu replied.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu awnsered.

"Wings!" Happy replied.

"Stellar Spirits," Lucy told Kanari.

"Ice make," Gray said cooly.

"The Knight," Erza informed.

"Wow so cool! I could never even dream of being where you are!"

"So then your a mage?" Lucy quetioned.

"Yup Yup!"

"Ohhhh! What magic do you use?" Natsu asked couriously.

"It's called Fairy Savior. It's a lost magic suposeviely inveted by faries to help fight demons. Basiclly, I can use my powers in two ways. One I can invent different armors in my head then bring them into reality. Two I can call forth the armor of my fairy ancestors, Akako, Dai, Shika, Wami, Etsu, Fuyumi, Airi, Shiri, Tae, and Iria. In both cases I use my armor to battle."

"Cool sounds like Erza's magic! I wanna battle you so I can prepare for a battle with Erza!"

Kanari giggled,"Look I'll make you a deal! If you bring me to Fairy Tail them I'll battle you! I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail! My grandfater used to be a member there and he said everyone was a big family. I want to join just like my grandfater did!"

"Deal! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled excidetly as he jumped in the air. The group happily made there way towards town to catch a train.

Look I apologize for extremely abnormally short chapters! Again I'm a horrible person! I have the first four chapters written on my I pod touch, so I'll copy them to my computer and update real soon! I'm definitely not the best writer on the planet far from it infact, but I would appreciate helpful comments that improve my writing instead of negative hater comments that make me feel bad about myself! Well I'll finish with a thank you note to you! Thanks for reading this even though its not that good! Thanks for spending your precious time on my story! So basically thanks for reading because I'm sure there won't be many readers! If you have time review my story that would be great! Tell me what I need to fix! I would greatly appreciate it! Right now I'm writing an original story about assassins, so whatever skills I can obtain here will hopefully help me on that project! HOPE YOU HAVE A KOOL KAT DAY! :3 nyan~

With love,

Kanari Glemmens 


	2. Chapter 2 The Fairy Guild

Authors note:

Hiya everybody! Its Kanari here again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me how I can improve!

Chapter 2

The Fairy Guild

Lucy's pov

Lucy looked over at the pink haired girl who was resting her head against the window asleep. She giggled at the thought of what had happened on their way to the train station. They had found out about that Kanari was a klutz. A major klutz. She had tripped over roots, rocks, dirt, and even air at least 30 times! She was worse than Lucy which was saying something. She looked over at the other pink haired mage who was resting his head against the window trying to to throw up.

"What am I going to do with you Natsu?"

"Shut up Lucy," he said weakly.

"I pity you." Gray had gone to get some food to tease Natsu with, so Erza was the only one to talk to that wouldnt throw up on you at every word. She looked over at the scarlet haired mage. "Erza, what do you think about Kanari?"

Erza smirked,"I think shes stronger than shes letting on, and that Natsu's and her's battle should be very intresting."

"Don't you think shes a little questionable since she was the only one who came out of that village alive." Lucy wanted Erza's opinion on this because it had been bothering her.

"I don't want to belive it, but she maybe the source of that light."

"Thats what I had been thinking."

"We should watch her then investigate further. Another thing has been bothering me though," She said looking at the pink haired mage in question.

"And what is that?"

"She seems vaugley familar, but I can't excactly put my finger on where I've seen her before."

"Maybe the master will know!"

"Yes, I'll ask him when we get back." Their conversation came to an end as Gray came back which left Lucy to her own thoughts as she stared at Kanari.

Kanari's pov

Kanari's eyes fluttered open as the train came to a stop. She yawned then streched as she stood up. "Where are we?"

"Were in Mangolia," Erza awnsered

"IT STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu cheeredas he stood up with happy flying around him.

"Aye."

"Will you shut up Flame Brain! Some of us like to keep are eardrums intact."

"What was that Ice princess?"

"I told you shut, up!" The two began fighting.

"Will you two idiots get along!" You could see veins pop in annoyance on Erza's head. The two quickly hugged eachother.

"Were s-sorry."

"Does this always happen?" Kanari asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded and smiled,"You get used to it!

"Alright!" Everyone exited the train and began walking towards the guild through the streets of Mangolia. "Wow the cites so beautiful!" Kanari twirls around excited like a school girl in love.

"It is! The best part is the park! Especially during the spring which is next month! The sakura turn rainbow at night!" Lucy told her excidetly.

"Wow! How pretty!"

"And Fairy Tail holds a party every year," Erza added lugging her cart full of luggage behind her.

"Fairy Tail sounds like a ton of fun!"

"It is! The fights are awesome!" Natsu said throwing his hands in the air. "Speaking of which don't forget are deal!"

Kanari laughed,"I wouldn't forget! When we get to the Guild I'll fight you!" Natsu never replied because they reached the front of the guild. The team walks in, but Kanari's really nervous and shuffles her feet outside trying to gather her couarge to walk in. Lucy turned around.

"You coming?"

"Yup!" Kanari follows excidetly. Kanari would loveto say she made a good first imprssion, but it was quite the oppisite thanks to Kanari's old enmy, air. As soon as she walked in she tripped over absoultly nothing. She lay sprawled out on the floor. She came up to her knees and looked at everyone who was starring at her. She blushed and looked down embarrsed.

"Who is she Erza?" Mirajane asked while wiping a table.

"A new member now wheres the master?"

"In his office upstairs."

"Thank you Mira." Erza turned to Kanari and held her hamd out to help her up. Kanari gladly accepted it.

"Lets go see the master." Erza turned around and began to climb the steps. Kanari followed excited, but scared.

Authors note:

Thats still pretty short but oh well! I shall update soon! Thank you for reading! And as always...

HAVE A KOOL KAT DAY! NYAN~ :3

With love~ Kanari Glemmens


End file.
